lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Ben Drowned's Sister
'Ben!!!!' *Ashlen's POV* Today I'm 12, but I'm sad... Why?? Because This was the age and day my brother die on my birthday. *********7 years ago************ "Brother let's go please!!" I said as we walk to the lake. "Fine! You win!!" Ben said, "It's strange that are family never invites use to go anywhere" Ben mumbles to himself. *******few minutes later******** As we arrived at the pond ( oh I forgot to tell u that they have swimming suits on) I saw my father, uncle, and our two cousins (they're important in this chapter). I looked around us and there was a greenish lake, my father's van, beer bottles/broken ones, and the tall trees that is surrounding us. "Ashlen, Drake, and James!!!" Ben and my father says. I thought why didn't my father call Ben? As I walked to father. "I'll give you guys some beer if you kill Ben," father says. I was shocked if what he said. My cousins agreed but I didn't. I started to run to Ben, but it was too late. They started to drown him. "No!!" I yelled and started to cry. "If you go near them I'll order them to kill you as well," my father threatened me. I stayed still and watch Ben die in front of me. I cry silently as my father started to cut out Ben's eyes and gave them to Drake and James for a award and some beer as well. My father slap me for not killing him with my cousins. Then they chained him to a cement block. And the worst part is that today was my birthday as well. ******************************** Back to the present As I got to my closet and got out a black and grey shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and black converses. When I was done putting on my clothes I went to the bathroom, and I straightened my dirty blonde hair and brushed my teeth. I got my grey, red, and orange backpack and snook out the door. When I almost got to the door my father beat me to it. "And were do you think you're going!!" my father's voice boomed into my ears. " I my going to school," I said shyly as I was looking at the ground. " Not without your punishment you're not!!" Father yelled to me as he grabbed me by my hair. "Father please stop! Please!!!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. He hu me over and over again. I yelped and I started to cry. I wish this nightmare would end. As he stopped he just walked out of the of the room. I ran out the door. It's another day of school/ Hellhole ''I thought and I walked to school. School As I was walking to school I put in my ear buds into my in p3 player and listened to the ''Song of Healin''g (play the video), and I started to sing the song. "''Day to night dark to light For the sands of time Let the years Like the gears of a clock unwind In your mind walk though time back to better days Memories like a dream wash tears away Like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you Light the night Joy is light till the new dawn Cast away your old face Let go ''yo spite'' With this mask I will ask to borrow your liiiiight" As I finished the song I was already at school. As I enter the school I went to my locker. Within a split second I was pushed into my locker by the bully Nate and his two friends Sam and Levin ( sorry if that's our names). "Well, well, well, look who we have here," Nate said giving me a big grin. "What do you want," I said coldly. Just then I felt my face heat up on my right cheek as I felt is stunged. "That's what you get for talking back to me!" yelled Nate as his other friends laugh at me. I didn't answer back if I did they would hit me again. Nate let go of me and walked to his girlfriend a made out. "EEEWWWW!!!" I thought and walked to my history class. -----------after school------------ I walked into the forest and I walked to the pond where Ben died. "Gosh I miss you so much big brother. I wish I could have helped you, but they were to fast." ''I thought. I sat down on the ground crying. After a few minutes I heard something. "Hello is anyone there!!" I yelled. The sound came closer I ran out of the forest and went home. ??? POV I've been watching her seen I died I can't believed that she can put up with her family. '''To Be' Continued... I hope you liked this chapter leave a like commit on how much you enjoyed it. Also follow me and redacted she is the most awesomest friend on wattpad I could ever have. Later.......for now 5 Years Later.... It's been a few years now if got into music so I started playing the flute by myself it really lonely sometimes but I get use to it. I also got a perverted side I don't know how it just came out of nowhere, but right now I don't care. I've been walking in the woods lately people found it surprising that I haven't died yet because who ever goes in never come out. Every now and then I hear this static noise that makes me pass out. As I was walking home I heard foot steps right behind me so I turned around and there was nothing or nobody. As I got home I ran to my room as fast as I could. As I was in my room I had a Nintendo 64 that was my brothers. I wish he was still here. ''----------Time Ship---------------'' It was about sun down so I got in to Pajamas and went to bed. Morning It is Saturday so I grabbed a notebook and pencil and ran to the woods. As I was their in the woods (aka Slender woods I don't know that yet ^.^) I heard a rustling in the bush. I walked closer to the bush without making a sound. As I finally got to it I saw a boy with blonde hair. He finally noticed me we stared into each others eyes but he didn't have any eyes which was weird. To me it felt like I knew him but where. I blinked then he was just gone like he was never here. Ben's POV That was close I got to be more careful. "Who was that Ben?" Jeff asked. "And can we kill her?" "No you can't kill her she's my sister! Plus she will become one of us. She just hasn't had came out of her sanity just yet just be patient Jeff" I said. Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since I uploaded I had a little writers block. Sorry it's short. Later....for now *jumps out of a window* Meeting SmileCreeper Oh by the way this isn't copyright I wanted her to be in my book cause why not anyway on with the story Ashlen's POV After the boy disappear I decided to go home. So I go my things and left I climbed on my cherry blossom tree that is near my window. (The next video above you don't have to watch it) I looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. So I got in my pajamas and went to sleep. -----------Time Skip-------------- -----------To Midnight----------- I was starting to wake up as I was I felt presser on my body. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with brown hair, a jacket with three kinds of gray stripes, skinny jeans, converse, mouth guard, and blue googles. I was scared for my life that I didn't know what to do. She spoke," Awww don't be scared! Don't frown just smile." As I thought this was it within a second I felt the presser off my body I looker around. I looked on the floor and saw the boy I saw yesterday and the girl. "SmileCreeper don't kill her!" he said. "Why not!" SC (short for SmileCreeper) said sadly and began to pout. "Because she will be useful to us very soon." As soon as he finished I blacked out. ____________________________ Hey guys Moody here thanks for reading my book I really appreciate it a lot. I hope you have a great day. Later.....for now *jumps out of a window* Insanity takes over -----------Time Skip------------ Today is Saturday I feel this urge of killing and going to the woods. I'm just staring at the wall. My father burst the the door. "Hey b*tch," yell father. I ignored him and kept staring at the wall. "Answer when I'm talking to you!" The he slapped me. He did it again but when he was about to hit my face I stopped him. "How about we change things a bit dad?" I said in a demonic voice. I was the terrifying look in his eyes. "Whats wrong you you scared of your own daughter?" He didn't answer. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" I said as I was breaking his wrist. Then out of now where a sword appears in front of me. I took it as it was sent for me and stabbed him slowly. He was yelling for help to call the police. I their was blood everywhere on me and in my room. I stabbed him in the stomach he kept on yelling and pleading for mearce. "Why should I you already broke me and now you!" I slowly cut his arms off and u was aiming for his heart. "Your mood has changed hasn't it?" I wrote it everywhere on the walls. I saw my dad take his last breath. I heard the sirens and got something from under my pillow. It was was a little bear that Ben gave me before he died. I looked of an escape I looked at the TV and as I got near it it started to turn orange (it's my favorite color so deal with it) I touch the TV and my hand went into it so I jumped into the TV. I went to. I found myself in a Link costume with some kind of liquid on my face. I touched it I realized that it was blood I was mirror appear I looked at my self and saw that my eyes were black with red. I then fell out of the TV and saw a lot of strange people and then a saw a boy who just looked exactly like me. "Who and what are you guys?" I asked. "Hey look a new chick! Let's kill her," said a man with white skin, cole black hair, an endless smile, black pants, and a white hoodie. "Hey what's your name anyway?" Asked the boy who looked exactly like me. "Ashlen,"I said with no emotions. "Sister? It that really you? '---------To Be Continued-------' 'Hey guys sorry for the slow update I'm really busy with school and stuff I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did vote and follow if you haven't. I also got some more books so go check them out. Until next time. Later....for now and have a great presidents day.' My brother!! :) Ashlen's POV I looked at him like he was crazy and said "Benny is that really you?!" "Yep!" "It has been forever since I've seen you!" My brother teleported to me and then tackled me to the floor. "Alright then, the family reunion is over now!" Said the guy with a big smile. "Oh come on let's go to my room until Slendy comes back!" I asked," Who's Slendy?" "Well he's the one who owns this place and remember the girl that try to kill you?" "Yes, why?" "Well, she's my ..... girlfriend" I stayed quiet for a while. "Oh OK....." ------------------After walking for a while----------------------- "Well here's my room" Ben says. He opens the door and I see lots when I mean lots I mean tons of them or thousands of them. I was stand there like an idiot. He stares at me and smirks. I run into his room and belly flop onto his bed. "Are you going to play with me or not (Or naw)?" Ben asked. I looked at him and said "Sure why not." What Sc thought of me Sc POV "I wonder what Ben is doing" I thought. As I was walking towards his door I heard giggling. "What is going on that doesn't sound like Jeff he never laughs like that!" I thought. I opened the door and was Ben playing games with a girl who looks exactly like him except her hair was longer and darker than his. "What's going on Ben!" I yelled at them so they both could here me. Ben pauses the game. "Oh... Hey Smile this is my sister that you almost killed," Said Ben trying to get me to calm down. "Yeah, but I forgive you. You didn't really know. Me and Benny were playing Mario Kart 8 do you want to play with us?" She asked. "Sure why not," I replied. I was expecting him to cheat and jump into the TV, but he didn't which was a surprise to me. Ashlen, Ben, and I played was about to play another game, but I was in deep though. Why didn't he cheat like always... Was it because that his sister was here and he want her to go easy on her?"So Benny I missed you so much so what's it like to be in this big house and with other people?" Ashlen asked while she was still con-citrated on the game. So this was why he hated me for calling him Benny.... Man... I feel bad for him... On what he's been through.... ~~~~~~~few hours~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~ Jeff POV I was still in the living room after that hole fiasco happened... ____________________________ Sorry guys for the short chapters I've been kinds running out of ideas so here??? I guess well I hope you guys have been enjoy it so later.... for now *jumps out a window* Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:OCs Category:Ben Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Jeff the Killer Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Read by MichaelLeroi